The Journey Of Love
by Nida Kusuma
Summary: No Summary


Chapter 1

* * *

Pagi ini sepeti pagi-pagi sebelumnya selama 5 bulan terakhir. Kyuhyun baru saja memarkirkan motor sportnya parkiran motor sekolahnya. _SM Senior High School._ Sekolah tempat Ia melanjutkan kelas 12 nya setelah kepindahannya dari London. Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan rambutnya coklatnya menggunkan jari-jarinya. Ia mengangkat poninya sedikit keatas. Senyum tipis terkembang dibibir plumpnya saat Ia mematut dirinya di spion. _Aku memang tampan._ Batinnya.

Kyuhyun baru saja turun dari motornya saat sebuah motor sport berwarna merah metalik mengambil parkir disebelah motornya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Menatap pemuda tampan berponi miring yang baru saja melepas helmnya. _Changmin_. Pemuda berponi miring itu menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Kemudian berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu. Padahal baru 5 bulan yang lalu Ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi Changmin sudah menganggapnya sahabat dekat.

"Kau meninggalkankanku lagi." Changmin menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya, Ia sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun saat pembantunya baru saja menutup pintu gerbang dan mengatakan bahwa tuan mudanya baru saja berangkat.

" _You're slow as a snail._ "

"Aishh, aku kan hanya terlambat satu menit saja." Kata Changmin sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan angka satu. Tak ada jawaban balasan dari Kyuhyun , Ia hanya sibuk mengunyah permen karet.

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Saat didepannya berjalan geng yang paling berkuasa di _SM._ _Kumpulan orang -orang tampan dan populer._ Begitu siswa lain menyebut geng itu. Terdiri dari 5 orang yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa. Yang petama, Choi Siwon. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai Ketua geng ini. Memiliki wajah yang tampan, badan yang atletis, dan kaya raya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Ia cucu pemilik sekolah ini. Yang kedua, Jung Yunho, anak pemilik perusahaan besar di _seoul._ Mungkin diantara yang lain Ia terlihat paling bad boy. Selanjutnya, Choi Minho. Adik kandung Choi Siwon. Satu kelas dibawah mereka semua. Cenderung pendiam namun berkarisma. Ia juga tak jarang menggumbar senyum meski hanya senyum tipis. Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang cenderung dingin. Yang terakhir. _Pasangan Lee yang fenomenal._ Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyuk Jae. Keduanya memutuskan menjalin kasih yang membuat yeoja-yeoja kecewa. Pasalnya mereka berdua sama sama tampan.

Sebenarnya sih, Kyuhyun tak terlalu peduli pada geng-geng seperti itu. Ia juga tipe orang yang cuek. Sangat cuek malah. Tapi geng itu membuat hidupnya terganggu. Karena Choi Siwon mengincarnya. Ya, seorang Choi Siwon yang dingin menginginkan cintanya. Membuat Ia harus rela menerima teriakan dari siswa yang merupakan fans Siwon. Cukup Ia menolak beberapa pernyataan cinta siswi-siswi saja membuat kepalanya pusing setengah mati.

Choi Siwon berjalan santai. Keduanya tangannya Ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Menghiraukan tatapan bahkan teriakan siswa lainya. Keempat sahabatnya mengikuti dibelakang. Begitu Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin disana, smirknya terbentuk. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Mendekati Kyuhyun dan memegang bahunya.

"Selamat pagi, manis." Bisiknya. Lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tak melakukan apapun. Ia masih dengan wajah datarnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin justru menampilkan senyum manisnya, saat seorang dari empat sahabat itu berjalan melewatinya dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

Keduanya terdiam di tempat sampai anggota terakir geng itu melewati mereka. Kyuhyun baru melangkah maju menunju kelasnya. Sedikit menghiraukan tatapan siswa-siswa disana. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Moodnya memburuk karena Choi Siwon.

* * *

Entah apa yang dibicarakan guru sejarah itu didepan kelas. Kyuhyun tak peduli. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang berhasil masuk keotaknya. Bukan karena Ia bodoh, ia bahkan memenangkan berbagai olimpiade selama di London. Hanya saja, ia merasa bosan saat ini. Sejak ia masuk kekelas sampai sekarang yang dikerjakannya hanya memutar-mutar bolpoin menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"kenapa dia semakin hari semakin tampan saja."

Gumaman itu terdengar sampai telinga Kyuhyun. Membuatnya melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Ia dapat melihat Changmin yang memandang keluar jendela sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Maka karena tingkat penasarannya sangat tinggi, kyuhyun pun sedikit mencondongkan badannya mengikuti arah padangan Changmin. Sejauh ini tak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada anak-anak yang berolahrahga sampai...

 _itu dia._

Ia dapat melihat Choi Siwon dan salah satu sahabatnya disana. kyuhyun mendengus. Maka dengan kecepatan super, ia mengambil buku sejarahnya. menutupi mata Changmin dengan buku itu.

"Yak! Aishh! apa yang kau lakukan." pekik Changmin. ia bahakan tak sadar jika seluruh perhtian kelas tertuju padannya.

"Shim Changmin!"suara berat nan tegas itu terdengar samapi telinga Changmin. membuatnya mengkeret seketika.

"KELUAR SEKARANG!" dan dengan berat hati Changmin meninggalkan kelasnya setelah sebelumnya menyumpahi Kyuhyun. Sedangakan kini Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Namun hal itu membuat seluruh kelas mengangga. Betapa manisnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat tertawa. Merasa seluruh perhatian kelas berpindah padanya. Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Menatap teman sekelasnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ehem" deheman dari guru paruh baya itu berhasil mengembalikan atensi kelas menuju padanya. Suasana kelas jadi canggung begini.

* * *

Hujan lebat mengguyur Ibukota Korea Selatan sore ini. Kyuhyun mengamati hujan dari balik kaca perpustakaan sekolahnya yang kini dipenuhi dengan bulir-bulir air dengan menopang dagunya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Sudah satu jam lebih Ia hanya duduk menunggu hujan reda. Ia bahkan sudah membaca dua buku. Menghela nafas lelah entah sudah berapa kali Ia lakukan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mengamati perpustakaan yang masih ramai walaupun bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan saat itu pula Ia dapat melihat beberapa siswa disana mencuri pandang padanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tak terlalu peduli pada sekitarnya. Kembali memfokuskan pada buku ketiganya kali ini. Baru satu menit Ia membaca deretan kata itu tiba-tiba Ia merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang." Kyuhyun berkata singkat. Membuka pembicaraan. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku.

"Aku ada rapat osis tadi. Hahh.. Oh god mengapa rapat sangat membosankan."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut rapat jangan jadi ketua osis."

"Aissh." Changmin berkata frustasi.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Mengembalikan buku ketigannya pada tempat semula. Kali ini Ia tak mengambil buku lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela mengamati suasana luar. Ia tersenyum tipis sangat tipis malah. _Hujan sudah reda._ Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat semula Ia duduk. Ia berniat pulang sebelum matanya menangkap Changmin yang asik dengan sebuah PSP.

"This is mine." Kyuhyun mengambil PSP dari tangan Changmin dengan cepat.

" Yakk! Tunggu sebentar. Aish aku belum selesai main. Akan ku kembalikan nanti." Pekik Changmin

Nyatanya Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia justru mengambil tas hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di salah satu bahunya. Kemudian berjalan keluar. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada tatapan siswa-siswa disana.

"Heii tunggu Yakk! Kyunnie!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras tanpa membalikan badanya pada Changmin yang berusaha mengejar dibelakangnya lengkap dengan pekikan pekikannya. Ia tetap berjalan tenang melewati koridor sekolahnya.


End file.
